1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to voicemail to text conversion. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a manner of improving the accuracy of a voicemail to text conversion of a user's name.
2. Background Information
A voicemail to text conversion service is a service which converts a voicemail message to text. Typically, a user's name (i.e., a called party's name) will be mentioned at least once in a voicemail message. However, a name is a difficult word for a speech engine to accurately convert to text. Thus, a user of a voicemail to text conversion service may find his or her name to be constantly misspelled in their converted text messages.